It is known that the internal vaginal cavity in its normal collapsed state has a much wider dimension in its transverse plane than in its vertical plane. It is also well known that the minimum dimension of the vagina is near the introitus while the maximum dimension is near the cervix. It is desirable, therefore, when considering a tampon for catamenial use, to provide a structure which, in its initial state, is of a size small enough to pass through the vaginal orifice without discomfort, and once inside the vaginal cavity and beyond the restrictions of the orifice, can expand, particularly in the lateral direction, to cover substantially large portions of the vaginal surface from one side to the other to prevent early bypass of the menstrual discharges from the cervix. This side-to-side coverage is a preferred object of this invention. Further, since the vaginal wall in its normal collapsed state is flaccid and has multiple folds and wrinkles which provide channels through which a significant portion of the menstrual fluids normally flow, it is also important that the absorbent tampon be as soft and conformable as possible to conform to the shape of the vaginal cavity and fit within these channels to minimize leakage.
Generally, absorbent catamenial tampons are small, highly compressed, cylindrical plugs of about ⅜ to about ½ inch (about 1.0 cm to about 1.3 cm) in diameter and from about 1½ to about 2½ inches in length (about 3.8 cm to about 6.4 cm). Because of the need for absorbent capacity, they are usually formed from batts much larger in size than the vaginal orifice and compressed to the small size indicated above to facilitate insertion. As fluid is absorbed, these compressed tampons are designed to re-expand. While it has been found that these compressed tampons perform their intended function tolerably well, even the best of them do not re-expand sufficiently, or fast enough, to provide good transverse coverage against leakage even though the vertical blockage may be satisfactory. Further, most of these tampons often use only a small portion of their absorptive capacity before leakage. Since these tampons rely on some fluid absorption to re-expand, it is clear that fluid bypass and leakage can occur prematurely, particularly immediately or soon after the time of insertion.
Fortunately, it has been found during development of the present invention that a tampon inserted into the vaginal cavity using the tampon applicator constructed according to the present can provide even further improvements in comfort, low wearing awareness, and performance as compared to currently marketed tampon applicators and previous attempts to improve tampon applicators.